Akashi dan Kebejadannya
by Iztha
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya adalah bocah lugu yang memilik rasa penasaran tinggi pada suatu hal yang ia temui..."Rasanya itu...basah, Tetsuya." dan retaklah kacamata seorang Midorima Shintarou. ano...maaf author ga pinter buat summary! RnR please


Di pagi yang cerah di akhir pekan, duduklah seorang Akashi Seijuuro di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di rumah sahabatnya. Midorima Shintarou nama sahabatnya.

Sang pemilik rumah juga duduk di samping Akashi sambil membaca sebuah buku yang tebalnya mengalahi buku ensiklopedia.

"_Oniichan_.." Sebuah suara berintonasi datar menyapa pendengaran kedua remaja yang masih labil tersebut, membuat keduanya menatap ke sumber suara

Di hadapan mereka sudah berdiri seorang bocah berjenis kelamin lelaki yang sangat manis. Bocah ini memiliki surai dan iris seindah langit cerah tanpa bercak awan yang dipadu dengan kulitnya yang putih dan lembut.

"Oh, Tetsuya." Akashi memanggil nama bocah tersebut-ya, bocah manis itu rupanya saudara sepupu Akashi yang kebetulan diajak oleh Akashi untuk berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya. "Kemarilah, kemana saja kau?"

Kuroko Tetsuya-nama bocah itu- mengangguk patuh dan segera duduk di pangkuan Akashi "Tadi, Tetcuya lihat-lihat buku punyanya Midolima-_niichan_." memberi jeda, Kuroko menatap tepat ke arah mata Akashi dengan mata berbinar penasaran. Membuat sang kakak penasaran. "Telus, Tetcuya ngelihat _Touchan_ dan_ Kaachan_nya Midolima-_niichan_ cedang melakukan cecuatu."

"Melakukan sesuatu? Melakukan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Midorima yang ikut penasaran, Kuroko mengangguk pelan

"Ciuman. Meleka beldua melakukan ciuman,_ niichan_," jawab Kuroko dengan nada datar

Oh, Tuhan. Sekarang Midorima benar-benar merasa ingin terjun dari Tokyo Tower. Bukan, ia bukan malu karena aktivitas kedua orang tuanya yang memang selalu mesra bak remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Tapi pemuda berkacamata ini sedang dongkol, mengapa bocah yang notabene usianya hampir mencapai 5 tahun di depannya ini bisa tau hal-hal seperti ciuman?! Midorima gagal paham!

"_Oniichan_," panggil Kuroko menarik-narik kaos yang dikenakan sepupunya "Tetcuya mau tanya,"

"Tanya apa, Tetsuya?" Ujar Akashi lembut sambil mengelus surai biru Kuroko

"Umh, racanya ciuman itu cepelti apa? Apakah enak?"

**Krakkk!**

Retaklah kacamata Midorima sang remaja yang tengah gagal paham. Tampak shock sepertinya. Namun, beda Midorima, beda pula Akashi. Akashi tampak tenang-tenang saja dengan keadaan ini.

"Basah," ucap Akashi ambigu, membuat kedua orang lainnya memandangnya bingung "Rasanya itu...**basah**, Tetsuya." Lanjut Akashi dengan penekanan pada kata basah

"O-oi! Akashi, kau gila?! Jangan mengatakan hal aneh-aneh pada anak keci-"

**Sretttt! Jlebb!**

Sebuah gunting tertancap di pohon yang ia sandari. Mata hijau lumutnya melirik ngeri benda keramat milik sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau mengejekku gila, Shintarou? Sudah tak sayang nyawa, huh?" Tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Midorima makin ingin merealistiskan impiannya untuk terjun bebas dari atas Tokyo Tower di negri mereka tercinta ini

"Bacah? Tetcuya gak ngelti, Ceijuulo-_nii_," suara Kuroko mencairkan suasan mencekam-bagi Midorima- disana

Akashi menyeringai lebar. Midorima makin ketakutan dan kacamatanya makin retak parah. Kuroko hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tetsuya masih bingung ya?" Kuroko mengangguk polos, Akashi menggendong tubuh mungil sepupunya itu dan berdiri "Akan_ niichan_ jelaskan di rumah sampai kau mengerti, ne?" Dan pemuda bersurai scarlet itu berjalan meninggalkan si empu rumah yang masih gagal paham akan otak sang sahabat yang baru ia ketahui memiliki kelainan berupa_ pedophil_ dan Kuroko Tetsuya _complex_.

Ya, jadi, alasan mengapa bocah bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu bisa mengenal kata-kata seperti "ciuman" dan lainnya itu dikarenakan si manis tersebut memiliki saudara sepupu yang mesum dan menakutkan seperti Akashi Seijuuro. Sekian.

_**-FIN-**_

_**Minna, ohayou..genki desu ka? Gomen, bukannya ngelanjutin, saya malah ngetik fanfict baru. Ini saya ngetik lewat hp. Dan..dan Ms. Word saya sedang error gak bisa dibuka..jadi mohon maklum ya..**_

_**Ohh, bila berkenan tinggalkan review ya~**_


End file.
